One Moment
by BadWholf
Summary: When Sherlock over hears a conversation between Molly and her friend (Jill) how will he feel? Is Molly being hurt? SHERLOLLY!


No characters belong to me and stuff... yeah otherwise they would never stop kissing.

_This is suppose to a moment when things change_

* * *

><p>"Look I know what I am doing." Molly huffed as Sherlock stepped closer to the door. he smiled at her voice and then tried to wipe it away physically with his hand, it was a much a failed attempt as when he wished it away in his mind. Molly had that effect on him always had.<p>

"Do you thought Molly? Think of all that he has made you go though, just in the last few days alone."_ A woman, on the phone, to Molly about a man... Was that jealously? No certainly not_, _considering the way Molly messed with my head all the time this could e any emotion._ Sherlock considered walking in no, _no too embarrassing for her_, he could leave the hall way of Barts, or Barts all together, _nope to curious_. Leaning his head closer he listened further.

"Look it's not like that Jill..." _So the woman has a name._

"Molly you're knowledge on men... is well. to be honest...lacking" _None existent._

Molly persisted "Doesn't me I don't know him!"

"Yes Molly all men are the same."

"No, he's well, he's different."

_Doubt it._ "Doubt it." Sherlock smiled, a small grin. He moved his head slightly so that he could now see thought the gap in the door. Molly was standing their, holding a bowl that must have contained a brain or some other body part between her joint in her arm as she almost danced around the stalls in the lab.

"He's the best man I have ever known." _Molly...surely she can't be serious I known I'm not a __**good**__ man but sti-_

"Molly, dear, except it." The soft voice of her friend suddenly hardened in exasperation. "He piratically called you ugly..._in front of your friend!_" _What? Molly never mentioned this before... who was this person? What right did he have to-_

"He didn't mean it, he was just... stressed." Sherlock started shaking his head violently, _no, no, Molly nobody can hurt you no matter what!_

"Stressed?!" _Maybe me and this... Jill might get along_. "Molly that is no excuse!" _Yes, we would defiantly get along_, even this thought could not raise his lips... _why is Molly putting up with this? Or planing on dong so anyway?_

"What about all the physical danger... huh? Is he _stressed_ then?" Sherlock s fist tightened and his teeth gritted together and he did not even try and stop them and he softly banged his forehead against the door. It wasn't that he felt like he didn't deserve the pain, but now was not the time to alert Molly on his whereabouts.

"He's never hurt me... directly...purposefully." Her stuttered reply only let his hand loosen a little on his palms. _Molly what are you doing with this, no talking, no even looking at this man, why let a man like that breath?! One finger, his or not, that causes you pain, that is his fault, and for that he should be dead._

"Doesn't matter!" Nodding with this stranger Sherlock tried unsuccessfully to unclench his fist, he decided not to consider why he was more protective over Molly then any other person, _I know why it's beca-_

"Jill you ju- you just don't know him." Again he was shaking his head, if he had been less distracted he might have mulled over the fact even Anderson made more scene generally, then Molly did right now.

"I'm sure if I did I would hate him just as much as I hate him now." A tiny smile formed o his fetchers. _So am I._

"You... Jill you don't know the first thing about him."

"He is a man, Molly, only after one thing, if it cause you pain between want and fulfillment... well, these thing happen, they don't care."

Molly's voice was suddenly stone cold, cause Sherlock to look at the woman and in shock release his dead mans grip. "Don't talk to me like I'm five!"

"Then don't act like it!"

"I don't need this no-"

"Why? Is his Lordship coming?"

"No... It's just well, seriously Jill you don't know him."

"I hear enough about him in the papers." _Papers?_

"Oh they always go over board..." Molly flitted around moving her equipment, packing away.

"No I'm sure they don't... hey look I have an article just here." Molly tutted her head, doubt that was there by _accident. _Jill cleared her thought dramatically and in the window Sherlock saw Molly's delicate face smile a little at the action, he mirrored her. "Famous hat detective Sherlock Holmes dose it again!" Her interpretation of a posh man's voice much like his brothers froze him. The feeling of his heart slowing and then stopping only to return with much must gusto banging on his eardrums was the least of his worries. Nore was the anger that was shacking him physically as he stood by the fragile door. Even more worrying was his lack of care as his raised his fists and slammed the door, almost shattering the hinges.

Wonky on the frame the door was pushed aside as he stood their looking at Molly thought the window that took up the whole opposite wall. Despite the distortion of her face in the reflection shock was evident. She was used to him sneaking up on her during work so was quickly able to prevent the test tube she was now holding from falling to the ground, and wile her conversation with her friend took an almost comical route she had aloud her self the indulgence of a moment of relaxation... she took a few mini seconds to retrieve the falling glass, but Sherlock noticed and even in his frenzied state he wondered _is she not relaxed around me?_

A few gulps were exchanged before Jill interjected. "Look I get it, I do Molly, you love him or think you do. But you don't he's an arrogant, good for nothing-"

Molly quickly reached for her phone. grabbing the device of a neighboring desk. "Jill I got to go... yes ok," She turned to Sherlock,_ to make sure I don't run away, dose she think I am in an state to move?!_ "Yes of course... ok yes," Packing away the final two pieces of equipment she turned her back to him momentary...

_I have to get out of here._

And so he did.


End file.
